


"Meet at a party whilst drunk"

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Tumblr SU prompts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot plays beer pong for the first time.</p><p>From a list of <a href="http://zombee.tumblr.com/post/131683138384/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short">tumblr prompts</a>. I'm <a href="http://zombee.tumblr.com">zombee!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Meet at a party whilst drunk"

“Hey, nerd!” Peridot glanced irritably up from her phone screen, and squinted at the very large person in front of her with the toothy grin stretched across her face. “Play beer pong with me!”

“No, thank you,” Peridot said, and went back to browsing reddit. A hand the size of a dinner plate grabbed Peridot’s phone out her hands. 

“Hey!” she said, jumping to her feet. She had only had two beers, at Lapis’s insistence, but that was enough, and she had to put a hand out to steady herself. Right onto the chest of the brawny bully. It was very… muscly. Peridot flushed and snatched her hand away. “Give that back!”

“Not a chance, nerd. You groped me, now you gotta pong with me. Then I’ll give you your phone back.”

“You--you--you--”

“Then maybe some more groping, if you’re up for it.”

“You clod!” 

Peridot wasn’t sure where that one had come from, and it drew a laugh from the audience that had gathered to watch this little scene play out. Peridot looked desperately for an ally in their faces, but she found only Lapis, who flicked her eyes toward the great phone-stealing brute, wriggled her eyebrows, and bumped her fists together in a lurid manner.

“Fine,” Peridot said through gritted teeth. “One game.”

~~

It wasn’t one game. It was nine.

Peridot had never played beer pong before that night, but turns out it was super easy, when you allowed for the math of it all. Angles and force and physics, no big deal. 

But physics was no match for inebriation, and eventually they lost.

Peridot was pretty sure she was going to have bruises all over her back from the constant thumping congratulations from her partner--Jasper it turned out her name was--but for some reason, the longer the game went on, the better the thumps felt. 

Peridot was also pretty sure she was going to have a different sort of bruise on her neck, since Jasper’s toothy mouth was latched onto it at this moment, sucking and licking and all manner of wonderful awful things Peridot promised herself was only happening because she had played nine games of beer pong.

This was college, she supposed. And it was great, a treacherous voice whispered in her brain.

Peridot squeaked when Jasper began moving downward from her neck. From beneath her mane of silken blonde hair, she looked up and quirked a great bushy eyebrow as if to ask, “is this okay?”

Peridot closed her eyes, and considered. She nodded. Jasper continued downward.

Peridot allowed that she might like beer pong. A little.


End file.
